Many different embodiments of multilayered motor vehicle pipelines or fuel pipelines of the aforementioned kind are known from the practice. One problem is frequently the adhesion between the individual layers in the layered laminate. Many known multilayered pipelines of this kind display undesirable delamination characteristics after long periods of operation, which can in the end render the motor vehicle pipelines unusable. It can lead to leakage and vehicle breakdown. The delamination is even further intensified or accelerated, as a rule, as a result of external chemical, thermal and mechanical influences. These delamination problems apply basically more or less to all layers in a layered laminate of the pipeline. Particularly frequently affected are however the adhesive layers arranged in the laminate composite or the layers connected therewith. Corresponding problems result frequently also for barrier layers or permeation and/or diffusion barrier layers, for example, barrier layers of ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH), which are provided in the layered composite. The multilayered motor vehicle pipelines known from the practice are in need of improvement in this respect.